Hollow of the Stars
by nightnovice
Summary: Lorelai escapes a terrible fate and must hide away with her daughter. Can she keep her safe, will their secret be revealed? This is a possible ancient magical history of Stars Hollow. Still just my idea, not my characters.


Summary: This is a work of fantasy inspired by the Halloween season, it takes place in its own time and I hope you enjoy it. [Lorelai and Chris] [Rory and Logan]

Disclaimer: Still not my characters, just my musings.

AN: Thank you all who have followed, favorited and reviewed my other stories; it makes me feel like my work is appreciated.

 **Hollow of Stars**

 **Chapter 1 – The Escape**

Lorelai escaped in the cover of the dark night, the moon and the stars would be her only guide. She fled when she overheard her fate and the fate of her newborn babe. After many days and nights she found herself in a place called the Hollow of Stars, it was so named, she was told, for the ring of stars that surrounded it in protection from those that would bring harm. She hoped this place would be the promised salvation the old midwife had told her. Even in the days since leaving her childhood home she was still in shock that her child was to be given to the king to raise as their own as the queen had only sons and desired a daughter. Lorelai's beauty was well known and it was understood her daughter would be a beauty as well. The plan had been to smother Lorelai and take Rory to the queen to present to the kingdom as the new princess. The midwife saw the young girl and her deep love for the child she had borne and assisted her in escape and gave warning to stay the path given or surely she would not reach the hollow in time to be granted its protection.

Lorelai climbed the steps to the small amphitheater in the center of town and collapsed with her child in her arms.

"Lore, what are you doing here, who is the child?" Christopher her love leaned over trying to rouse her.

"Chris?" She rasped out, her throat dry, "This is our daughter, they want to take her don't let them take her." The baby began to cry and Chris took it from her arms.

Townsfolk gathered round and Chris handed the baby to Sookie and picked Lorelai up and she followed Chris to his home, the farm boy ran to get milk for the child and the baker brought bread to strengthen the woman after her ordeal. After she had rested and both she and the baby been fed bathed and cared for, she was asked to explain what brought her.

Lorelai looked around at the strangers who were opening their town and hearts to her and her child and was filled with gratitude. "The King and Queen have requested my daughter for their own; I was to be dispatched if I had a daughter so that no one would know. The midwife took pity on me and told me of this place, I had no idea I would find the child's father here as I was told he had died. She aided in my escape and provided me a flask of water, some bread and cheese to aide in my journey. My heart hopes that she is safe for it is an act of treason to allow me safe harbor." She looked solemnly around her, "I will understand if you wish me to go, I would not want to bring the king's wrath upon your heads."

A stout man with a balding head and grey hair and beard approached her, "Do you seek protection, are you here to do us harm?"

"I seek the protection of my life, and that of my child. I swear by the heavens I you feel I will bring harm to you and your good townspeople, I will leave this moment and never return." Lorelai looked at the man and swore so.

"Well then", he clapped his hands, "So it shall be you and your daughter are now under the protection of the Hollow of the Stars. Let no man, woman or beast bring harm to either of you."

Lorelai and Chris thanked the man profusely and the small home was emptied of its vistors.

"What now Chris, what is expected for such grace and protection?" She gazed at the man she loved with fear in her eyes.

He sat near her and wrapped his arm across her shoulder and laid his hand protectively on the child's chest as she held it.

"We live our lives Lore; we work with this township to keep it thriving and protect all that seek asylum. This town is sacred and those within its boundries are beyond the reach of any kingdom. You and our child will be safe here. It is known now that we are bondded and no man will approach you, you are safe. Rest now my love, I am sure our daughter will be demanding to be fed and cleaned soon enough, and you are surely in need of rest after your harrowing journey." He kissed her head and encourged her to bed laying the child in a hamper one of the women had prepared and brought for her.

The days passed and Lorelai grew stronger as did the babe, she became a regular fixture at the town Inn where she would often drink coffee with the Innkeeper's wife. She would be seen too chatting with the Inn's cook a jovial red haired cook; Sookie who sported an abundant waist and mischievous grin. She was welcomed in the town and found herself wanting to contribute as it seemed everyone did.

"Mia" she asked her friend the wife of the inkeeper,"is there a job I can do here at the Inn? I am not a good cook but I can clean and I know how to sew and do sums as well as read and write."

"Lorelai, it is good of you to offer, but until the child is five, you will not be allowed to work. Your job is to teach her to walk and talk and encourage her in kindness. She will be your job it is the rule in this township. Mother's are highly regarded and children protected as gifts to our future." Mia explained. "When she is grown enough to join the other children in their chores, you will be allowed to work. I am glad to know you can read and write as well as do sums and sew you will be a proud addition to this town. We knew you came from wealth, but not that they had cared enough to educate you. That is rare indeed and you will be called upon to share those skills when the time comes."

Lorelai thanked her friend and returned to her home to meet with her husband for supper. She told him what she had learned and he explained that he knew but was not allowed to tell her, she had to ask to help to be guided. He was proud that she had offered so quickly, many newcomers waited many months before stepping up to return the hospitality they received. He adored his wife; her beauty was in her heart and generousity as well as her comely face and form.

Lorelai was sitting in the garden playing with the toddler, many months had passed and the spring was now upon them. The fresh green sprouts were just breaking through the ground and Lorelai had brought the child to show her the tiny sprouts. She was singing with the child in her arms when a robust woman draped in a colorful shawl approached her.

"Lorelai, it isn't only your name is it? It is who you are it is why Chris had to claim you before another man could touch you?" The woman looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Please, how did you know, and will you tell? I am no harm as long as my husband keeps me and my daughter will be guided by me to reign in her charms. It is why I read, write and do sums as well as sew; as long as I was kept busy I was safe. My parents arranged my union with Chris and when I came of age I was under his protection. The king told me he had died and I was sent to live with the midwife in my province until the child came. I fear they would have used her to destroy the kings and control other lands, the midwife sensed this as well and that is why she sent me here. It was only by good fortune my love was here as well. I can do no harm as long as he protects me." She rushed.

"Oh darling your secret is safe with me, I know your kind and they are ruthless when left to their own device. I see you are kind and you are raising the child to sweetness. I will keep your secret, you can trust me. I may call upon your charms from time to time, but nothing that would put you or the child at risk, just simple manipulations to aide me in my efforts to bring some entertainment into this town." She smirked at Lorelai in a way that put her at ease but made her cautious all the same.

"Can I decline to assist if I feel it will put us at risk?" She advanced.

"Of course, but as I said, I would never put you at risk. You and your child are far more beneficial to this town than you know. I wouldn't want to endanger the charm that surrounds this town by destroying the gift the stars have brought. Yes dear, you and your child are a gift to this humble town. You don't know it yet, but you will bring much more to this town than even the governer had anticipated. A Lorelai is a blessing or a curse and I prefer that you stay a blessing. It is in my best interest as well." She expalined.

Lorelai nodded in understanding, her people had been much exploited and those left to thier own device without proper care and training were deadly creatures indeed. They lived in fear of their lives and their skills in seduction were much exploited. She knew of others who lived in seculision on the cliffs to hide from captors and would be slavers and still men risked their lives to be in possession of them. She was glad the old gypsy woman would keep her secret and aide in protection of her daughter.

 **Chapter 2 – The Lost**

The seasons had past and the town had much enjoyed the antics of the young mother and her child. The child had now reached the age of 5, it was a joyous occasion as children did not often make it to this mark even with the great care afforded them in this town. Illness could take a child in its sleep; a child could fall and lose its breath, one so small could meet with any number of perils, so achieving the age of 5 was a celebration. Little Lorelai, know as Rory, was no exception. Her achievement was a prticular joy to the town as she had brought such joy to so many; even the grumpy town govenor could not scowel when she was about. She exuded joy in a way that very few could understand and her true nature was a carefully gaurded secret known only to a very few who worked hard to aide the young couple in keeping her safe from exposure. Yes, even in this town there were those who may put the child at risk if her true nature was known. She was kept safe at home when the full moon bloomed as her luminessance would out shine it, poor child had no idea she was alone with her mother in this gift in this town and her mother was teaching her how to keep the shine soft in her eyes so none should guess. She was 5 now and able to keep it shine gentle and not burst at the moons glow, her mother had met another woman who was the same and together they had taught her the control she needed. She kept a bright smile and would twirl under the moonlight with her mother and their friend, the joy they shared was a gift to the town. It brought much happiness to see mother and daughter chatting and singing nonsensicle tunes. No one understood their quick banter, but they couldn't help but smile at it. That was all except Michel, he was from a foreign land, he was bitter from the abuses he had suffered and he refused to let the infectious joy of the pair taint his ire. He held them in great suspision and even asked if they were witches which was met with laughter. Yes, they town had a witch, she lived in a small house with her tall man, but she was harmless, with her cats and gnomes, the old gypsy and she could often be seen conspiring on something or another, but they had sworn an oath to live in the town, an oath they took very seriously. Without the protection the town offered they would surely hang for their magics.

Lorelai was preparing her daughter for the celebration which she would enjoy with two other children in the town, a young girl from a far town in Asia and a young boy who was the nephew of the Inn spoke with Sookie the Inn's cook about foods and offered to make clothing for the other children so they would all be dressed in kind. Her first official gift to the town was well accepted, she wanted the children to feel as equals and this message was the message the town had hoped for. They knew that she and Chris shared a fortune in gold, but they were humble and generous with their good fortune. Not many truly knew the extent of their wealth because they did not flaunt it, but the town elders were keenly aware of their anonymous gifts to keep the town in good repair over the years.

The town center was bedecked in garlands and a band was set to play, the children had been taught their speeches and everything seemed in the ready. The town was set to celebrate the children comeing of age to be educated, the gypsy woman would teach them dance and charm, the duty to teach reading, writing and sums fell to Lorelai, and the skill to hunt and cook fell to Sookie and Jackson. They would be well groomed to become guiding citizens in the town. Lorelai left Rory at the Inn under the watchful eye of Mia while she toiled to finish the children's clothing. Michel however was angry at the child being under foot and decided to rid himself of her tiresome cheer. He set her on a horse and sent it to the woods. When his trechery was discovered the town was a flurry of concern over the fate of the favored child. She could ride but he admitted he had spooked the horse so she might not be able to remain atop it. He would be punished but the child must be found.

It was with great haste that blankets and torches provided as well as small bundles off food and sweets should they find her; sweets would calm her Lorelai assured. She was so shaken and neither Sookie nor Mia could calm her, Mia kept apologizing but what was done was done. The gypsy woman came with a soothing tea of sea greens; Lorelai drank it gratefully knowing it would calm the darker side of her nature so Michel would not incur her wrath. She was greatful that her secret was known to someone who knew what she would need without having to explain the odd request. One would think to give her coffee as she seemed fueled by the bitter beverage, but it would do nothing to calm her now. She needed the gift of the sea to reach the flury of her soul, to keep her calm for her child. Her minds eye reached out and she saught to feel that her daughter was safe. The child must be well frightened or unconsious as she could not feel her presense. She sipped her tea and tried to keep calm. It would do neither of them any good to reveal their secret now. She sent a whisper to the wind, to protect her child, she begged Mariah to protect her and return her safe. Meanwhile the witch woman concocted the spell that would erase the town from the memory of Michel so he could be abandoned elsewhere and share no knowledge of them. It was her particular skill, she was not called upon to do this often but it was in the best interest of all. It would not harm the man but it would increase his milase as he would always know he had lost something precious, he would just not remember what. It was a suitable punishment for those who would bring harm to the town.

Night had fallen and the moon was a sliver in the sky, Lorelai looked at it forelornly. She closed her eyes and placed her hands to her heart, begging whatever gods may hear to return her child safely. Her prayers went unanswered and after many days the search was abandoned. It was with much sorrow and grief the town resolved that she was lost to them. Lorelai was heartbroken, but she had commited to educate the other children and was a woman of her word. Her eyes lost some of their luster, but she persevered. The whole of the town seemed dimmed in the loss of the sweet child, but life must go on and so it did.

Chris did all he could to soothe his wife and in time they were blessed with another child, a boy, then a season later another girl. These children brought some light back to Lorelai and the town, but the loss of Rory was still remembered her first born in bittersweet memories as she raised her young children, hoping they would reach their five years and beyond. The time of her son's celebration was approaching and her memory reached again for her lost daughter, she would be twelve now. She still could not feel her and her heart ached as she sewed the cloth her son would wear to the celebration. When her daughter's celebration came again she reached out, her lost child would be approaching fifteen and in one more year the dangerous age of sixteen when she should be wed for the protection of all, most importantly herself. Lorelai sought out the gypsy.

"Patty, I feel as if my daughter lives, she is just hidden from me. Her time is running short, if I cannot arrange a husband for her by the first moon of her sixteenth year I fear all will be lost. I have no way of knowing what she will become. If this time away has inbittered her she could be very dangerous indeed, or if she is being exploited I fear for those who hold her captive. She is powerful, more so than I. I had not revealed that knowledge, not even to her father, but she must be found, or many could die." She plead with the woman to use her sight to find her.

"Lorelai, I must tell you the witch and I have used every means we know to find her in the either, we have asked many magical beings to keep an eye. Whatever happened to her she is well removed from our abilities. We are so sorry to have failed you and her Lorelai. Perhaps your parents..." She began.

"No, I will not reach out to them, they are the reason I am here. They allowed me to think Chris dead and they were going to allow the king to kill me and raise her as his own. No, I cannot forgive their part in this." Lorelai was admant. All was lost if she could not find her child, but she refused to ask either her or Chris's parents for help as payment for their trechery.

Lorelai sought out one of her own kind, a woman who lived not far from the village who had helped in the training of Rory, she asked her to let others know to keep an eye out for the sweet child with hair like spun cinnamon and ultramarine eyes. They must restore her to her family with haste, or all would suffer. The woman agreed and set out in haste to see what she could do to help the grieving mother.

 **Chapter 3 – The Found**

It would be three short days until the first full moon of her daughters sixteenth year and still no magic, or message had restored her. Lorelai felt she would know if her child had perished, but was feared now she was wrong and even more fearful if she was right. A siren without a protector was a fierce creature that could cause more damage than a fleet of dragons; the girl could be a terror. Lorelai sent up a prayer to the gods of the sea and air to please return her child safely.

The day before the full moon a stranger came to town, the man had golden curls, deep amber eyes and traveled with two wary companions. They stopped at the Inn looking for Lorelai. Mia was immediately concerned.

Seeing the fear in her eyes the man quickly spoke, "We mean no harm, I come with a messsage from her daughter who is set to be married under the new moon tomorrow night, she wished that I bring her parents to see the ceremony if they are so inclined."

Mia had the stable boy run to get Lorelai and Chris, it was a miracle, and if this man spoke the truth the beloved daughter of the Hollow was restored to them.

Lorelai and Chris approached the man and his fellows. "You say my daughter lives, why has she not been restored to us sooner?"

"My father found her sick in the woods, she seemed lost and alone, he feared for her life. A child alone in the woods was either abandoned or cursed. One look at her sweet blue eyes and he knew she was lost, but none he sought out knew her. It wasn't until recently her memory began to return, you see all this time we called her Mariah, for the goddess of the wind and sea, she looked so innocent and much as one would imagine a mermaid child from the folklore. A week ago she recalled her name was Lorelai, then corrected it saying that was her mother and she was Rory. Her memory has returned in a rush, much of which made no sense to us and was in a language we could not discern. She spoke of a place in the Hollow of the Stars that protected her Mother and herself and insisted she could not marry until I confirmed it existed. The wedding is set for tomorrow and she would like you to be there." He explained.

"To who is she to be wed and is it her wish or an arangement?" Lorelai was afraid of the answer.

The man's accented companion replied, "She is to wed Logan here mistress, and I have seen with my own eyes the love they share, it fairly lights the room when they are together."

Chris and Lorelai let out a breath they were unaware they had been holding, "All this time and she has been less than a day's ride away Lore, we have to go." He turned to the men, "She had siblings she has never met, a brother and sister, do you agree that they should meet her."

The man who had not spoken looked at them in wonder, "Of course, I believe she would be heart broken otherwise. She has often said she wished she had siblings; this will bring her great joy. She is with Logan's sister Honor during the wedding preparations as is the custom in our town. We will take you to her."

The group agreed to meet in one hour and the family would take a carriage in which Logan would ride so he could catch them up on her life away from them. He told them of her skill as an archer and how she had bested her oponent in a foot race by jumping many leagues into the sea and swimming to the finish line. This surprised her parents as they had no athletic skills at all neither had her siblings. Logan explained that strength is much desired in their people and she had been carefully trained to overcome her weakness and fears. Lorelai gripped Chris's hand sending him a private touch that perhaps this visit was not for the best. If her daughter was fearless she was also a danger in disguise. The much trained fear was to keep her in check, keep her from coming into her siren strength; if she could swim she may have tapped into the secret they had so desperately tried to hide. They arrived at Honor's home which could only be described as a small castle and Lorelai feared her escape had been for naught, the king was Logan's father and now he had his siren. She wondered if he knew, and if he did why was he allowing the wedding that would break her. The group was led to a suite of rooms and Logan left them, it was not allowed for him to see his bride until she came to him on their wedding day. He bade goodbye to Chris and Lorelai and said he looked forward to seeing them on the morrow. He and his friends left them after intruducing them to Honor.

The regal blonde stood tall as she greeted them, "So you are Mar...I mean Rory's parents; she has been Mariah for so long it is taking some getting used to. Would you like a drink while she is retrieved from her room, she has been making a tapestry as a gift for her husband, it is nearly finished. She has many skills that one, if she weren't enamored of my brother I am sure the king would have pledged her for an allegiance, she is much sought after."

"Yes, thank you" Lorelai accepted and led he other children to sit at a table with small sandwiches and requested milk from the attending woman. She nodded and left the room to comply.

Rory entered the room and her eyes shone with unshed tears, her mother lived, her father had come and it appeared they had continued to have children in her absence, she was glad her mother had not been alone. She approached them and held out her arms to hold her mother for the first time in many years. The women held off crying but a few stray drops did fall.

"Mother, father, you came, and who pray tell are these fine youths?" She implored.

"Rory meet William and Charlotte, your brother and sister, she is 7 and he is 9, they have heard about you their whole lives and I am sure are happy to finally meet you." She indicated to the children and they stood in turn uncertain if they should approach the strange woman who was their sister.

She leaned down and took each into her arms in turn,"I am so glad to meet you, I had always wanted siblings and I am glad you were there to take care of our mother in my absence."

The family sat together and exchanged stories and pastimes and Lorelai waited patiently for the opportunity to speak to her daughter in private she had to be sure she was safe. After they had all enjoyed some food and drink Lorelai asked to see the tapestry she was working on, the two women took their leave and promised to return shortly. Honor suspected the mother wanted a private moment and asked the children of their hobbies in her absense.

Lorelai marveled at the work it portrayed many mythical creatures and the sea with wind raising the waves as the sun and moon battled for dominance, it was a powerful tableau.

"You remembered, you have here the tale of your history, you remembered. Does the king know, does your betrothed that this is not folklore but your heritage? I can't believe you have made this. It is such a glorious work, it must have taken you years." Lorelai said admiring the intricately woven work before her.

"Actually it began with a dream a few moons ago, I had a fever and just began to weave, even the most skilled weaver here had never seen some of my techniques for spinning and dying, I have been working to have it done by my wedding it seemed urgent. Then a month ago I began to remember you, our town, everything. I remembered why I hide from the moon and I told Logan, he has promised to keep our secret and if the king suspects he has said nothing. In all of my years here he has been nothing but kind and caring to me. When I first began to fall for his son I was only 13 and he was careful to keep us separated so we would not fall to temptation. He failed, Logan has known me as a wife since the last moon, just after I remembered my name, we were on a ride with our friends and a storm arose, we got separated from the group and well, I am so sorry mother I know I should have waited but, we will be properly wed tomorrow..." Her voice faltered and she lowered her eyes afraid to see her mother's disappointment.

"It's OK Rory, you have calmed my fear that this was not what you wanted but was forced upon you. You can be a very formidable tool if manipulated. I lost you before you could fully understand your power. In truth your desperation for him may have caused the storm that separated you from your protectors and allowed you to surcombe to his charm. I have met your young man and he is charming indeed." Lorelai pulled her child to her in a loving embrace and allowed the protection of a mother to soothe her daughter's shame. She was happy her daughter had found love, sad she had lost her for so long and grateful to have found her once again.

 **Chapter 4 – The Vow**

The night passed quickly and it was the day of the wedding, Rory had never dreamed her mother and father would be there to give her to her husband, she was also excited that her siblings would be able to enjoy the sweets that had been specially prepared. Her dress had been made by the dressmaker to the queen and it was a glorious work of white with intricate sewn flowers and beads flowing from the bodice to the hem, a silver sash graced her tiny waist and her hair had been intricately braided as was the tradition. Her husband would release it from its bonds and only he and the hairdresser were allowed to touch it after that night. She wore delicate silver slippers and her neck was adorned with pearls from the queen's own vault, she would wear a tierra of gold and diamonds as befitting the princess she would become. The Lorelais did not know but both her grandparents were to be in attendance an effort from the king to bring peace to the girl he loved as a daughter. His heart broke when he met her mother and realized this was the young woman he had wanted to kill to take the child fate delivered to him anyway. He knew she was mystical, but now he also knew she was kind and gentle. He had been a fool to think he could separate a mother and child, only the fates had that power and they had used it. Now they had restored the pair, and he could see the depth of love the women shared.

The parents of Lorelai and Chris cautiously approached them and begged forgiveness for their part in the sorrow the children had suffered apart. Although Chris and Lorelai still harbored anger they accepted the apology and agreed to try to mend the bond that had been so broken. They were excited to learn of their grandchildren and hoped to not miss out on the whole of their lives as they felt they had with Rory.

Her parents were escorted to the chamber and her siblings would sit with the king and queen. The music began and the parents walked with one on each side as they led her to her waiting groom. He stood tall with his friends beside him and his eyes shone with love for the beauty that would be his wife, lover and the mother of his children. They walked in a circle following each other then the parents released her to him he took her hand and they approached the priest and he wove the cloth around them speaking of the love they would share, the bonds of eternity and wishes that their love should never fade. They exchanged rings and were invited to kiss so that all assembled could see their agreement and they were wed. The feasting and dancing would commence well into the night and the young lovers would slip away before the moon was high and join in the bond as only man and wife could. The young couple would stay at a cottage by the sea for the first month then return to the castle to begin their courtly duties, her family had returned to the Hollow the day after the union and she had left a letter for them where she promised to visit often.

She lay in her husband's arms basking under the glow of the moon, "We are well and truly wed now, do you regret it, not waiting I mean?"

He looked at her and saw she was embarassed this had not been their first time together. "I have been your husband truly since that first time; the ceremony was a mere formality. There is nothing to regret in being bound to you. I swear by the heavens, there is no shame or regret in our union ever. I have a woman I love and will love for all of my days by my side and in my bed, how can I regret that?" He asurred her.

Her eyes glowed in the dim of the night, and her body tingled as she began to shine, he gazed at her in wonder, her body simmered as the moon upon the water and he was rapt in ecstasy by her mere touch, they made love while she glowed and he felt his skin shimmering into hers after many long moments she stilled and the glowing dimmed until she was once again a beautiful pale woman in his arms.

"I love you Logan and I will protect you with all that I am all the days of our lives. Our children will be raised to be strong and wise and your rule will live on as legend." She softly promised and he shuttered at the truth he felt in her words. He held her close and listened to her soft breaths as she drifted off to sleep.

He whispered to her, "in any life I will love you Rory, you will hold my heart for eternity." Then he kissed her head and drifted to sleep.

 **Chapter 5 – Awakening**

Rory had thoroughly enjoyed the picnic supper in Martha's Vineyard where she and Logan had found a lovely cottage on the cliff to rent after the Valentine's visit when his father had burst in on their fun, they determined to stay away from Huntzberger properties for the foreseeable future. They had hiked and swam and laughed and loved on the secluded expanse of land and she felt content, protected, loved. She was leaning against his chest as they were watching the waves.

"I had an odd dream about us, we lived a long time ago and we were married, we were happy and …" he cut her off and looked at her with eyes wide.

"You were a mystical creature, like a mermaid, right. Your skin glowed and we promised to love each other all of our lives. Not our life but our lives." He moved around to face her and they sat staring at each other in wonderment. They turned and looked at the water and gave each other a moment to process this shared experience.

"When I first saw you, something inside of me knew I had to protect you, keep you safe and love you. It was so intense it scared me, then after a while I was comforted, like I had found you, it made me happy. That's why I teased you; I wanted you to be happy to see me too." He recalled.

"When I first saw you I felt I had betrayed you, I was angry at myself and I didn't know why. I still feel guilty about Dean...I should have waited until I was truly in Love and thet would have meant waiting for you. I felt torn when I met you, I loved you but I was tied to Dean. It was so confusing." She confessed.

"Hey, none of that, we have discussed this. I made plenty of mistakes before I met you too. If we had waited we may not have been ready for each other, may have missed the signs, as it were." He brushed her cheek and she leaned into his caress.

"What do you think it means? I mean in my dream your father adored me as did your mother. Lorelai loved you too and we both know that neither of these stands true. Then there was me being all athletic and brave we know that would never happen." She laughed.

"I don't know how we had the same dream, and it really feel like we did." He pulled her up and guided her to the house, he handed her a piece of paper. "What was your name when you grew up with my family - that should tell us something." 

She and he both scribbled and then exchanged pages, Mariah was written on both in an oddly similar script. She felt a chill. They looked out the window and saw the moon was beginning to rise, it was full and large. They dropped the pages and were drawn together they kissed as the moon rose and withdrew to the bedroom to consummate their love. The next day Logan knew it was time, Rory had been out of school for over a year now, she had traveled America following the man who was now their president. She had scored impossible interviews and been printed above the fold in the New York Times, twice on the front page. She had a features position at the Gazzette and he was working as interim CEO after his father had a heart attack six months prior. They had a home in Hartford and a steady routine. Sure his parents still had issues with her, but they would come around and he had begun to get to know Lorelai and felt she was warming to him as well. Yes, it was time; he drifted to sleep with this assured thought.

The sun was high in the sky when they awoke and showered to get ready for their last day in the little paradise, it had been a week and they felt refreshed and renewed as well as closer than they had ever been. Logan had asked her to take a last walk on the shore. He stopped and turned to her then lifted her hands to his chest gazing deeply into her luminous eyes.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, my Ace and love of my life in this one and aparently many past and many to come. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife, my lover and the mother of my children? Will you spend this lifetime with me and we can share all of our dreams forever." He slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew an antique ring of platinum and diamonds and held it to her.

She raised her hand extending her finger, "Yes, Logan, love of my life and aparently many past and many yet to come, I will marry you and take you as my lover and the father of my childern. I will love you and protect you all the days of our lives." She promised.

He placed the ring on her finger and sealed it there with a kiss. He then raised her chin and kissed her first sweetly then with building intensity his heart pounding, never wanting to stop being connected to her. Suddenly a storm arose and they rushed back to the cottage, they weren't going anywhere in this squall. They looked at each other knowingly and retired to warmer events until the rain would subside.

*End*


End file.
